rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariam Windwhisper
Mariam M. Windwhisper ''' is a High Elven Grand Admiral who currently serves as the Chief of Naval Operations of the New Frontier military group. Prior to that, she served as a political figure in the Kingdom of Whitehaven, Fleet Admiral in the Kingdom of Silvershard, Admiral in the Imperial Navy, Admiral in The Thalassian Offensive, as a Commander of the Alliance fleet under Daelin Proudmoore's leadership and as a Captain of the navy of Quel'Thalas. She is an expert in sea-to-ground unit deployment. Background Admiral Mariam is a native of Quel'Thalas, where she studied and learned the ways of naval warfare from tender youth, as well as sea courses, cryptozoology, charting and other areas of interest for navigation that she still applies to this day. Additionally, she is a veteran combatant of the Second War and of numerous campaigns in the sea, including the disembark at Northrend and several armed conflicts against corsairs and pirates. She was docked in Kalimdor at the time of the siege and destruction of Quel'Thalas, thus surviving her kin's slaughtering. Even though she refrained from scrubbing the decks and climbing masts, Mariam's first years at the navy of Quel'Thalas were as rough as expected from a military institution. Joining at the rank of Sergeant due to her expertise in seafaring, she earned her ranks through several assignments and sheer growing experience, eventually attaining the rank of Captain around 20 years upon enlisting in the branch. At the time, she was notorious for her orderly demeanor, lawful course of action, solid supporter of the military hierarchy, swift decision making, eagerness to sail and studious demeanor, a set of attitudes that allowed her to be noticed relatively fast. Her main clashes occurred against pirates and corsairs, namely against independent factions or mere outlaws, none of which she and her crew came out defeated. A sailing incident aboard of the ''Symphony ''vessel caused the ship to sink, sending her and other sailors to the Great Sea. The event resulted in four deaths, two by hypothermia, two by drowning, but most were rescued by a passing-by merchant ship. The Second War The '''Second War was a conflict between the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron and the Old Horde, engulfing almost all of the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, and ending with the victory for the Alliance. Upon having their borders attacked, the High Elves put forth their full strength in the war effort, which included the deployment of Elven Destroyers south to the Hinterlands, to the shores of Lordaeron and to the West of Arathi Highlands, the last being under the command of Mariam, now holding the rank of a Commander. The ships under her command repelled the orcish warships and gained control of the seas, as well as cutting the support of the Horde's northern forces by naval routes, and deploying land units in the Highlands. With this immense support, the Alliance was able to launch an attack on Zul'Dare and end the invasion of Lordaeron, as the Old Horde retained no supplies due to Mariam's blockade. Though Hillsbrad and Southshore were nearly obliterated, the Horde navies were driven back, presumably to the shores of the Wetlands, Crestfall, and the ruins of Stormwind. Now directly affiliated with the Alliance and under Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's command, Mariam issued naval support to Tol Barad, conquering the island and deploying Alliance ground forces that were able to push the Horde across the Thandol Span and reclaim Dun Modr. Mariam continued pushing the enemy naval units further to the south, until they couldn't leave their docks and thus be annihilated by ground forces. Ragged and broken, the remaining Horde forces attempted a defense of the Dark Portal. In what has been described as the bloodiest battle of the Second War, the orcs were eventually defeated, their leaders rounded up, and Doomhammer himself had been taken in chains. Shortly thereafter, the wizard Khadgar, flanked by the brave warriors of the Alliance, destroyed the Dark Portal. With the destruction of the Dark Portal, the Second War was ended. Mariam's performance in this war boosted her in the ranks, awarded her recognition and fame, and stamped her name in military history. War Against the Scourge Mariam, still as a Commander, was ordered by Grand Marshal Fordragon to partake in the invasion of Northrend, being one of the leading figures of the Valiance Expedition. Her most prominent role was during the first invasion of The Strand of Ancients, where her skills in her area of expertise were necessary to regain a Titan artifact that had fallen into the hands of the Horde. After expeditionary forces secured the beach, Mariam deployed several ground units there, mainly adventurers who had enlisted and pushed the enemy combatants back to the main temple, where they were obliterated. The invasion was successful, even though to this day, the artifact remains contested by both factions. Non-Alliance Affiliations = This section contains content developed by roleplay. = With her service to the Alliance Fleet concluded, Mariam pledged her allegiance to other factions. Her services were noticed by a High Elven group that called themselves The Thalassian Offensive, which requested her to be one of the leaders of their fleet, thus immediately providing her with the rank of Admiral. Events with this band included the Invasion of Icewind Peak, the War on the Barrens and the Invasion of Redridge. Upon the disbanding of the Thalassian Offensive, Mariam offered her services to the Kingdom of Silvershard. The King, impressed by her lengthy background, major expertise and lacking in naval leaders decided to include Mariam in his ranks as the whole responsible for the Fleet, making her the ruling figure with the title Fleet Admiral. Even though she kept this rank for almost a year, most of the Kingdom's battles happened on land, the only exception being a pirate invasion that was brutally repelled. Eventually, the Kingdom fell to time itself, and she retired from duty. Mariam returned months later and offered her services to the Kingdom of Whitehaven, which agreed to take her in for as long as she renounced her former title and was humble enough to start anew. She agreed and joined the ranks of the infantry as a private, but was promoted to a Marine Corporal in less than a week. Less than a month later, thanks to her major contributions to its military, Mariam found herself a Sergeant; a vacancy for a Captain appeared later, and she filled in. In two months, she was an Admiral and one of the political figures behind Whitehaven's massive numbers. Unfortunately, the Kingdom fell not long after, forcing her to join an independent fleet known as the Imperial Navy, which was cut short by other Admirals that requested her departure due to her race as a High Elf, privileging humans instead. Awards (28) Medals * Navy Distinguished Service Medal * Meritorious Service Medal * Second War Service Medal * Second War Command Medal * Navy and Marine Commendation Medal * Navy and Marine Achievement Medal * Grand Alliance Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Grand Alliance Service Medal * Northrend Service Medal * Valiance Expedition Service Medal Ribbons * Four-star Eastern Kingdoms Veteran Ribbon * Five-star Legion of Merit Ribbon * Second War Combatant Ribbon * Second War Veteran Ribbon * Second War Alliance Navy Ribbon * Second War Alliance Expedition Ribbon * Command at Sea Insignia * Four-star Alliance Offensive Ribbon * Sea Service Deployment Ribbon * Joint Meritorious Unit Award Ribbon * Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation Ribbon * Global War on The Horde Service Ribbon * Varian Wrynn Royal Citation Insignia * Eastern Kingdoms Superior Service Ribbon * Eastern Kingdoms Defense Service Ribbon * Navy Expert Cannoneer Ribbon Stars * Alliance Veteran Star * Naval Combat Star * Triumph at Sea Star